


Blame the Cookies

by BittyDragon



Series: Bitty's Miscellaneous One Shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, borrower!Tommy, borrower!wilbur, giant Techno, giant philza, human!philza, human!technoblade, mcyt gt, nervous technoblade, no surprise, oh that's a cute tag I didn't know existed, phil adopts the boys, tiny Tommy, tiny wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyDragon/pseuds/BittyDragon
Summary: Wilbur and Tommy just wanted to go borrowing for a sweet food for once in their lives. But of course, nothing goes to plan for the two tiny idiots. Meanwhile, Phil and Techno just wanted a movie night.Rated teen for a few select words, but that's really it.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Bitty's Miscellaneous One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089050
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	Blame the Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon request on Tumblr! Had so much fun writing this! Love us some Sleepy Bois.
> 
> Fun fact: the doc this was written on was called "Dumbass T!Tommy and T!Wilbur (But like lovingly)" if any of you wanted to know. I don't remember titling the doc that, but I titled it at midnight one night. So that explains it. Sleepy brain has some good ideas.

On most days, Wilbur would never have allowed Tommy to go borrowing. Tommy was rather reckless and put the two borrowers into enough close calls for comfort. Tommy had come to the point of accepting that Wilbur did the borrowing. Instead, Tommy was given the task of protecting their little home in the walls. He has actually gotten rather good and could make a mean trap and take down a small rat. The latter was a fact they found out by pure accident and one they did not want to repeat.

Today was not most days. Tommy found himself strapping his needle to his belt, along with a new borrowing hook that Wilbur gave to him that morning. Apparently, Wilbur was super proud of the progress they made together in establishing their new home and that he felt they deserved a small reward for themselves. It had taken them around three months to have everything in order and perfect, but it was worth the wait. Plus, Tommy isn’t going to pass up an opportunity to go borrowing.

“You all ready, Tommy?” Tommy glanced up to see his brother leaning against the entrance to their little hole. Wilbur had a fond smile on his face and Tommy couldn’t help but return the smile as he stood up with his stuff.

“Yep! All ready for our borrowing trip!” He bounded over to Wilbur. Wilbur chuckled and ruffled Tommy’s hair, earning himself a small whine.

“Let’s go then, you little gremlin child.” Tommy didn’t even complain about the nickname, too focused on the fact that he was actually going borrowing. It may not be borrowing alone, but Wilbur is bringing him along for a borrowing trip, and a special one at that. Tommy was still unsure on why it was going to be special but he decided he could wait a few more minutes to find out. He didn’t want to annoy Wilbur and make him regret bringing Tommy along.

Tommy followed Wilbur through the confusing twists and turns of the walls. He was glad Wilbur was with him, he doesn’t go this far out so he would have gotten lost very easily. It felt like a maze in there, but Wilbur seemed to know exactly where they were going.

A few more minutes of stumbling through the walls later, Wilbur stopped at what originally looked like a handhold in the wall. He grabbed it and pulled the wood, sliding it away to reveal a small entrance onto what seemed to be the kitchen counter.

Wilbur peeked out for a moment before gesturing for Tommy to follow him onto the countertop. Tommy did so gladly, taking in the fact that he was actually out and borrowing with his brother. 

The two borrowers stopped seemingly in the middle of the counter. Tommy was about to question his brother when Wilbur brought out his hook and threw it expertly upwards. It latched onto a silver handle above them. With a heavy tug, the cabinet door swung slightly open and Wilbur brought his hook back down. He turned to the confused Tommy and gave him a small grin.

“How about you try and land your hook up there for climbing?” Tommy’s expression lit up as he grabbed his hook. He looked at where he was aiming before tossing the hook upwards. It landed on the cabinet shelf but before he could celebrate Wilbur gave it an experimental tug and the hook came falling back down.

“That was a good throw for your first time in a while! You just need to be sure it won’t move. Go ahead and try again.” Tommy turned back to the cabinet and threw the hook once again, focusing more on the hook catching the shelf. This time, it landed on the shelf and hooked slightly into the soft wood. Wilbur smiled and ruffled Tommy’s hair.

“Much better! Think you can climb it now?” Wilbur challenged Tommy. Wilbur threw his own hook up and it hooked right onto the shelf.

“Of course I can climb! I’m not no baby!” With a laugh, the two raced up their strings. Wilbur made it up seconds before Tommy. They both laid down on the shelf for a moment to catch their breaths.

They both sent each other shit-eating grins, too out of breath to use words but getting the message across to one another. They both enjoyed the race. 

The borrowers stumbled to their feet a few seconds later and pulled their hooks back up in case someone decided to come into the kitchen. It was easier to hide in the cabinet than scramble to pull the string out of sight if needed.

Wilbur walked towards a strange package as Tommy followed, still thoroughly confused.

“Wilbur, can I please know what we’re doing now?” Tommy decided that if Wilbur wasn’t going to tell him that it was finally time to annoy his brother. They were most likely too close to their goal that Wilbur wouldn’t turn them around now. Wilbur shot Tommy a smug grin.

“Well Tommy, this cabinet has most of the sweeter foods, like those strange squishy fruit things that you liked that one time.”

“Really? They have those in here?” Tommy was excited. The only ever time he got to have the strange fruit snack things was in a past house where there were two small children. The other houses they lived in didn’t have any.

The excitement was cut short when they heard voices coming from outside. The borrowers froze for a moment before scrambling to hide behind the nearest object. The strange blue package wasn’t very tall but it was enough for the two borrowers to lay down behind to hide.

“Phil, please. We’ve had popcorn the last three movie nights.”

“C’mon, mate! Popcorn is a classic movie snack.” Tommy heard the deeper voiced human groan at the response, eliciting a laugh from the other human. “Alright fine. We still have a package of Oreos, right? We should probably get around to eating those before they get stale. We’ll eat those instead for tonight’s movie night.” A sigh of relief was heard at the statement.

“I can work with that. We can return to popcorn next time. I just need a break from popcorn.” Another laugh sounded from the second human. Tommy could only wonder what the humans were talking about. He didn’t know what popcorn or Oreos were, only that they must be a human snack of some sorts.

The borrowers tensed up when the cabinet door opened up. The door to the cabinet they were hiding in. Tommy watched in horror as a large hand reached in and grabbed the package they were hiding in. Wilbur went wide-eyed and grabbed Tommy’s arm in a tight grip. At this point they could only hope the human just closed the cabinet door and leave instead of looking back in the cabinet.

As it turned out though, they had horrible luck. Both borrowers ended up staring at a big pink haired human, whose gaze was just as shocked as theirs. A few seconds of tense silence followed before the human shifted uncomfortably.

“Uh, Phil. We got, um, tiny people? Uh yea, tiny people in our cabinet.” Wilbur began to frantically look around for somewhere they could escape to. Inside of the cabinet though, there was nowhere for them to escape too, the exit was on the counter. Tommy continued to stare at the human, frozen in place.

“Tiny what now? Do you need sleep, Techno? Are you seeing things mate- Oh.” The other human’s voice softened into a whisper at the sight of the two borrowers. Wilbur pulled Tommy slightly behind him in a protective stance with a small glare. Wilbur was not letting them get Tommy. Tommy only peered over Wilbur’s shoulder in fear and awe of the humans in front of them.

“Are you two alright? You seem very shaken.” Wilbur shifted farther in front of Tommy, only hardening his glare. Tommy knew how fake his confidence was due to how he was shaking, but opted not to say anything.

“Fuck off.”

The borrowers took a step back as the pink haired human let out a sudden bark of laughter. He looked towards the borrowers, specifically Wilbur, and grinned.

“Oh I like you.” A look of confusion spread across Wilbur’s face at that statement. He told the humans to fuck off and one of them ‘liked him?’ What was happening?

The blonde human sighed and nudged the pinkette to the side. He looked at the two in the cabinet with a small apologetic look.

“Apologies for my son. He’s a strange one for sure.” The bigger human let out a small, amused huff at that, but said nothing. “My name is Phil. What are you two doing in here?”

“Borrowing.” Wilbur kept his responses short and ignored the human giving them his name. He just wanted false trust from the borrowers before imprisoning them.

Phil tilted his head to the side, much like a bird, in confusion. “Borrowing? What do you mean by that?”

“I think they mean scavenging for food.” Phil and the borrowers turned to the other human in the room. He just gestured at the borrowers. “Phil, they are literally in the food cabinet. Why else would they be in here?” Phil glared at him.

“Techno please. Let them answer.” 

Wilbur only continued to keep a straight face and look for any opportunity to escape. He was beginning to realize an opportunity may not come though. They would have to get their hooks out for a safe descent. Jumping from here would certainly kill them.

Tommy watched on as Phil chastised the other human, now identified as Techno, about allowing him and Wilbur to talk. He was confused by these humans. He thought by now they would have been grabbed or thrown into a jar. But the humans were only talking about manners.

It was weird. So Tommy decided to do his own thing.

“Excuse me.” The humans stopped their talking and turned to Tommy. He felt unnerved by the eyes now trained on him. Even Wilbur turned his gaze towards Tommy, completely shocked. Tommy took a deep breath. He got their attention at least.

“I don’t want to drag this out. I’m scared and don’t want me or my brother to be hurt. But,” he took a deep breath, noting the sad look that crossed Phil’s face, “I would like to know what you’re going to do to us.” Even Techno seemed saddened by Tommy’s words. Wilbur just solemnly pulled Tommy into his arms and rubbed his shoulder in what little comfort he could offer.

“Kid, I- we don’t want to hurt you. We’re just confused. It’s not every day you see people who are only as big as your hand, you know?” Tommy was surprised that it was Techno that spoke first. Phil seemed to be in a sad shock still. Tommy just nodded mutely, not too sure how to respond. He could only hope these two weren’t faking.

“If it helps, my name is Techno. Though you may have already known that.” Tommy took a deep breath. If these humans wanted him to trust them, then he would give it a shot.

“My name’s Tommy.” 

Techno shot him a small smile and Wilbur squeezed his shoulder. Tommy watched as Phil finally seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. Phil gave the borrowers a soft smile.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Tommy. And you as well, Tommy’s brother.” Wilbur nodded as Phil spoke.

“Wilbur.” Phil smiled softly at that.

“Well then, it’s good to meet you too, Wilbur.” Tommy noticed that Wilbur finally let himself relax a bit more. Trusting the humans seemed to be coming easier and easier. Tommy was glad Wilbur seemed to feel the same way.

They watched as Techno shifted on his feet, moving the package into his left hand. Both borrowers froze as the human slowly reached a hand into the cabinet. He set his hand down in front of the borrowers with his palm facing upwards. 

Wilbur was about to pull Tommy deeper into the cabinet until he looked up at the human. Techno actually looked nervous and it seemed like he was trying to look anywhere but at the borrowers.

“I thought you guys would need a lift out of there? Sorry, dumb thought of mine I’ll just-” He cut himself off as Wilbur let go of Tommy and walked towards Techno’s hand. Techno froze and stared at Wilbur. Wilbur glanced up at Techno, aware that the human’s gaze was now trained on him. He took a deep breath before setting his hands onto Techno’s hand and pulling himself onto the hand.

Tommy watched as Wilbur settled down onto the hand before he was lifted closer to the human. He was scared, but seeing the way that Techno looked at his brother in nothing but amazement, he began to relax. He then moved his gaze towards Phil who was looking at Techno and Wilbur with an amazement of his own. 

Phil then glanced over to Tommy, who was now standing awkwardly on the cabinet shelf still. Tommy quickly noticed that Phil’s gaze was now on him and moved to stare Phil down. They had a small staring contest until Tommy suddenly lifted his arms in the air, much like a toddler would when they wanted to be picked up.

Phil was frozen for another moment before tentatively moving his hand towards Tommy. He was ready to pull away as soon as Tommy seemed uncomfortable. But Tommy kept a determined look on his face and allowed Phil’s hand to wrap around his body and lift him upwards. Phil settled Tommy onto his other hand and stared at Tommy in awe. Tommy couldn’t help but smile.

The four of them stayed in silence for another minute, just taking in the whole situation. Eventually, Techno broke the silence by clearing his throat. He was looking anywhere but at Wilbur. Tommy assumed Wilbur caught the human staring at him in awe based off of Wilbur’s amused smirk.

“I think movie night is off, but um, we can still sit on the couch and eat cookies?” Phil smiled and nodded.

“Yea, sounds like a good idea. You two alright with this?” Tommy nodded excitedly up at Phil while Wilbur just gave a short nod. Tommy seemed to trust these humans rather quickly.

The humans made their way to the living room and sat side by side on the couch, borrowers in hand. The rest of the night was filled with soft spoken conversations and laughter as the borrowers tried the Oreos that got them caught in the first place. For such an evil cookie they tasted very good. Tommy decided they weren’t so evil though because the humans seemed nice enough.

As it got later into the night, it also became apparent that everyone was getting tired. It was also becoming apparent that nobody wanted to move as well.

Techno had shifted so that he was laying with his head in Phil’s lap and Wilbur hugged close to his chest like a stuffed animal. Phil was leaning against the armrest with his hand over Tommy positioned on his chest, completely passed out. They all fell asleep on the couch without a word.

And when they all woke up on the couch in the morning, nobody said anything about it. They all acted as if it was a normal everyday situation. And if more cuddle sessions happened in the future, nobody said anything about those either.


End file.
